mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winthefight/Original Character - Kiskin' Lidune
Kiskin' Lidune. As a Monk. Born in near the beggining of the Demon Lord's Reign, he is a Monk around two-thousand years of age. He met a Lilim going by the name of Ashley during his travels, and exchanged his ability to see to gain three thousand years of age. His temple is located in the vast, unexplored Mist region. He had Orc and Amazoness help build it, in exchange for giving them all an substantial amount of food, water, and Spirit Energy. Due to the fact he cannot see, he uses heavy Echolocation to sense the ground. And his Four Spirits also improve his sensing abilites. His Sylph gives him the ability to sense the air moving around objects. He Ignis gives him no ability, but some combat defence and offence. His Undine helps him sense the moisture and upcoming storms, and his Gnome helps him sense the entire area around him. Not a able or sturdy fighter, his body has aged and stopped around eighty. Wisdom, as all others, is high. On rare occasions, he has left his Shrine to take on missions that Mamono and Human's alike have turned aganist. Such as entering Polove, to give the Dark Matter Woman there a heavy amount of energy. No memory of her name, due to the time passed from it. His Complete History. Born near the beggining of the Reign with the Succubus Demon Lord, he was born as an Order Paladin. His spear still holding the mark of the Pre-Demon-Lord Order symbol. It is considered an ancient object, and many merchants have offered thousands of gold for it. His mother died at age 84, while his dad died at age 125, as an Incubus. He currently has no family. Traveling the world after being inspired by the Wandering Scholar, he met the Lilim Ashley around age 40. Their conversation eventually led to life and death, before she made the proposal to him. He accepted it, and then moved onto becoming a Monk and watching over and supporting life. Many, many, many Mamono during his lifetime has had sex with him, but he stopped such acts around age one-thousand to focus on his current life. Ignorant people call him the "Thousand Year Old Virgin". These claims bring humor to him, due to his old body still being able to do advanced sexual positions and even sex spells. The Temple. His temple is an old, massive temple, around one-thousand-three-hundred years of age. It is only inhabited by him, as he tends the grounds, gardens, and buildings everyday. After these, he usually tends to meditate and speak to passing-by Mamono during the day. He almost never sleeps, which is why the temple is in such good condition. The temple consis The main two buildings in the center are used for his Meditation, Home, and every other basic need. It has multiple guest rooms, a hot springs, a dojo, a training-equipment-filled room, etc. t of four main buildings. The tower in the back is used for heavy training, and fighting procedures. It also has a light at the top, always lit at night. The smaller buildings are used to giving almost every god rewards, gifts, and are also used for his nature-connection meditation. The bridges are connected to the mountains and the forest, and each holds many lanterns lit by his Ignis, and small benches for travelers to rest on with the long trek across them. His Mission. His mission, stated when he became a Monk, is to help civilizations and empires grow, and support them. Including small towns and cities. Many have offered to interwine his Temple to their towns and empires to set up guards, but he has declined. There is a small, wicked side to him. He likes to sometimes provoke arguments with travelers due to his constant boredom. He is a professional Demon Gem crafter, and even has shipments from the Makai when they want careful crafting. Also a professional at twi-kon-doe, karate, kung-fu, and etc, he likes to help teach younglings these. Including Mamono. His aim or marrige is one of the Chaos Lords or, "The Lords Under the Sea". He wishes to marry one, and convert her to be like him in most ways. Using power to make the world safer and calmer. Due to his famous reputation amongst the Mamono, Order Assasians have been sent to his Temple, but have not come back. They are detained by him, and then calmly converted. Many leave his Temple like this, and join the Mamono. Category:Blog posts